Meeting of Allies
by Kakool101
Summary: Batman and Superman meet on patrol in Metropolis
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own ANY of this.

Part I

Patrolling Metropolis late at night had become a regular routine for Clark. He would rather have been sleeping in his bed next to his wife, Lois, but crime never stops to sleep. With his new disguise it would be easy to work in the daylight, but being new at the whole superhero thing, he felt that the shadows of the night were a safer cover than a changed demeanor and a costume.

Leisurely flying above the rooftops of the city he listened closely to the sounds of Metropolis below him. It was quite compared to the nightlife of other cities. Thinking of cutting his trip short and heading home, Superman turned around. A slight movement on the rooftop of a four story apartment building whose landlord Clark and Lois had exposed as a money grubbing scumbag, made Superman look more closely.

What he saw was the figure of a man dressed completely in black standing tall and powerful on the edge of the roof. His face was masked by a thick black cowl with what appeared to be two ears sticking out at the top. Flying closer to the still figure he discovered a cape flowing out behind a very intricate looking suit. The man appeared to be watching Superman approach.

Coming to a stop forty feet above the ground and ten feet from the masked man, Superman folded his arms and planted a firm stare.

"I don't normally see costumed villains running around," He smirked.

"You haven't been to Gotham then." came the man's return in a low rumble. "And I'm not a villain. You must be the resident superhero, formerly known as The Blur?"

"In the flesh and your mention of Gotham makes me think you must be the Caped Crusader everyone is talking about?" Ever since Superman first heard about the dark vigilante who was taking Gotham back from the criminals, he had been interested in meeting him.

"That's right. I'm Batman," he replied.

"What brings you to Metropolis?"

"I'm in town on business and thought I would get to know the night life a little better," Superman thought it seemed like a straight forward answer, however, there was also a lot missing. "I get a little…"

"Wait," Superman cut in, "There is a silent alarm going off about three blocks from here."

"You can hear a SILENT alarm?" was Batman's skeptical reply.

"Silent alarms give off a very quiet hum that I have trained myself to hear easily. Would you like to come bust them with me?"

"Which way did you say it was?" Batman replied with a touch of interest that was not lost on Superman.

"Take my hand. We'll get there much faster if we fly." Reaching out his hand he could see Batman hesitating. It was clear Batman was more comfortable doing everything himself. But after a long pause he wrapped his hand around Superman's wrist and his was taken in return.

Superman raised Batman off the roof slowly at first so as not to break his arm or drop him. Then picking up speed, they flew over three streets and landed in a back alley behind a popular jewelry store. The back door was wide open and the light of a flashlight could be seen flashing around the building. Superman and Batman looked at each other, gave a nod and then swept into the building.

Standing at a display case of rings of all shapes and sizes was a fairly short man by comparison with a ski mask over his face. He did not notice anyone enter the room until Superman cleared his throat loudly. With a jump he spun around pulling a gun and pointing it straight at the man in blue and red.

"Regards from…" the last part was drowned out by the sound of the trigger being pulled and the gun firing. Superman did not bother trying to move out of the way. It was a bullet. But as it touched his skin he saw a glint of green. The kryptonite bullet ripped through his abdomen and deep into his gut faster than he could even move.

He grabbed the sudden wound and fell to the ground with a yell of pain. Through blurred vision he saw Batman rush the perpetrator, land a few blows and kick him through the window of the front door where he scrambled to his feet and took off at a dead run out of sight. Batman came back to Superman.

"Go after him. I'll be fine." Superman breathed, sharp pains shooting through his body with every syllable.

"Don't worry. We'll get him later. I thought you were invincible?" He said kneeling next to Superman.

"There are certain exceptions," was all Superman could say before groaning in pain.

"Come on," said Batman helping the wounded man to his feet. "We gotta get somewhere else where we can look at you better. Got anywhere we can go?"

"Yeah, Watchtower. But it's halfway across town. I can't make it that far on foot and I can't fly."

"We're not walking," was the Bat's only reply as a sleek black car came racing around the corner. Superman was in so much pain he did not think now was the time to question the timely arrival of an unmanned car. Batman helped him into the passenger's seat and then got in the driver's. "Show me the way."

* * *

><p>Seven and a half minutes later the car pulled up to the back entrance of a towering building with a domed top. A ride several long flights up an elevator and they were emerging into a large round room full of electrical equipment. Across the room was a large round stained glass window that brought a certain beauty to the place.<p>

Batman pulled off his mask and ran to find a light switch and some water. The Man of Steel was unconscious by the time they got halfway up the building in the elevator and getting him in the room had been a little difficult. But laying him down in the middle of the floor, he had sprung into action. Getting the bullet out was essential to Superman's survival. He had done an extensive research, but there were some things Superman had kept very secret, his weaknesses being among of them.

Batman worked for two hours getting the bullet out. Luckily it had not shattered into several pieces on impact. The bullet had a greenish glow to it. He had the feeling that the green substance was dangerous for the Man of Steel so he put it in a specially lined container he had on his utility belt. He hoped that would separate it well enough from Superman to bring him back to health.

After the bullet was extracted, waiting was the only thing left to do. Batman wandered around Watchtower. There was plenty of electrical equipment that could almost give the cave a run for its money. Batman had not been able to learn who this Superman really was, but he had not tried very hard. It was a secret he hoped to learn with trust. This Superman would be a great ally even for a loner like Batman.

When he had looked around the large room, he sat and waited for the Man of Steel to recover. He knew it would not take long and a doctor or hospital was not necessary. The bare chest of the man on the floor, for Batman removed his shirt to get to his wound, rose up and down with his shallow breaths. But the open bullet wound appeared to be healing slowly before Batman's very eyes.

He was mesmerized by the incredibly shrinking wound. This Superman was a real piece of work and lucky too. He could not even count the number of scars he already had from his night work and did not even want to think about the number of scars he would receive in the future. Being able to heal so quickly would be a godsend. Maybe that was how Superman felt about it.

Batman hoped this did not take too much longer. He was getting very tired and there was an early meeting tomorrow morning. Leaving Superman was not an option, however. In the first place it would just be wrong to leave a wounded man alone and second, he was really hoping to be on good terms with the Man of Steel just in case he was ever needed.

* * *

><p>He awoke with a start and found himself lying on the floor of Watchtower shirtless with an ache that was quickly dissipating. He sat up with some difficulty and blinked. Looking around him he found the Tower partially lit and the dark clothed figure of Batman was sitting in a chair not far away perusing a magazine.<p>

"What happened?" he asked feeling confused at his current situation.

"You were shot remember? I got you here and removed the bullet. Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel fine. Thanks." He stood and picked up his shirt. When he looked again Batman was at the window. "Wait, where are going?"

"We can get to searching for the guy who shot you tomorrow night. I put a tracker on him so it shouldn't be hard. I'll be in town for a couple more days. Someone has a hit out on you. Keep your eyes peeled."

"Thanks for your help. I appreciate it. Meet me here tomorrow night and we'll get started." With a nod Batman turned around and jumped out of the window. Rushing to the window Superman watched the Caped Crusader glide over several buildings before landing and disappearing.

With his health fully returned Clark was beginning to feel tired. With a burst of energy he flew home, stripped off his uniform and slid into bed next to his wife. It had been an interesting night of patrol and tomorrow night he intended to get to the bottom of it with little help from the newly arrived stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it has taken SO long to write a new chapter. This one is kind of short, but I felt it was time to stop lingering on it and move the story along. Let me know what you think!

It had been a long night, but like always there was plenty to do the next day. Bruce woke up that morning, or had he slept at all, and had robotically gone through his wake up and get going routine of showering, dressing, and getting a strong, homemade energy drink.

Today he was meeting the editor-in-chief of The Daily Planet, the Metropolis newspaper he had recently acquired from Luthorcorp. It was not a necessary purchase, but Bruce had a soft spot for the newspaper. It was often the first to report major news especially when it came to the supernatural. So when Luthorcorp. began to have major financial and executive issues, Bruce took the opportunity to become a part of the top notch newspaper. Today's meeting was to get to know the people who would now be working for him like the editor-in-chief, Perry White, and the more talented reporters.

The building was of an older style and nowhere near as tall as others in the city but what made it stand out was a giant rotating globe on the top of the building with the words "The Daily Planet" rotating around it in the opposite direction. The door that greeted him was a large rotating door. Bruce stepped into one of the triangular slots and followed its rotation around stepping into the lobby of The Daily Planet.

A few minutes later he was sitting in Perry White's office on the top floor listening to him go on about his new job as editor of the Planet. It was extremely boring but Bruce kept his interested look on and did his best not to yawn.

"Well, that's great Mr. White. I am looking forward to being involved in your work and the progress of the newspaper. It's going to be interesting." Bruce stood up hoping to tour around the place, meet some people.

"Would you like a tour of the place, Mr. Wayne?" asked White standing and coming around the desk.

"No thanks. I'd like to show myself around and meet some people kind of incognito."

"Oh yes, of course. Well, it was great meeting with you. We'll keep in touch." replied White. With a handshake, Bruce walked out and began a walk around the building.

Clark and Lois were sitting at their desks across from each other working on their own stories. Clark was doing a story about a local charity and its monetary troubles while Lois was writing up a big article on the corrupt and immoral goings-on behind the city's politicians. Her story, of course, was never likely to be printed in the Planet but she always had to try.

The noise of the Bullpen almost created a melody with the tip tap of their keyboards. The busy hubbub of the room never distracted them from their work. It was almost a comfort. People walked in and out going about their own business. It was not a common practice for Clark to pay attention to who was going in and out, but something caught his attention. He turned his head to see a man walk in the room. This man was somewhat tall with glossy black, a professional stature, and a suit that clearly belonged to a wealthy man.

Clark's attention was so caught up in this man, he did not hear his wife asking him a question. When Lois received no response, she turned to see what he was looking at and became shocked at the sight she saw. She knew exactly who that man was and never imagined to see him in the basement of the Daily Planet of all places. Being Lois, her curiosity got the better of her, and she promptly got up and went over to him.

"Mr. Wayne, I have to say I never thought I would see someone like you walking around a place like this." She held out her hand. Bruce Wayne gave a wry smile and held his hand out for a handshake.

"You have to be Lois Lane. They told me I would not have to find you because you would find me." Bruce looked the woman up and down. She was very beautiful with a confident demeanor that put almost everyone else to shame. Her eyes seemed to bore into him as if she were waiting for the answers to her questions to just pop up out of nowhere.

"Well, I'm flattered. Why would you be looking for me?" She was extremely curious, but trying hard not to sound that way.

"Mr. White told me that I would be able to learn almost anything I wanted about the Daily Planet and Metropolis from you. And before you ask, I'm interested because I just purchased the Daily Planet from Luthorcorp."

Clark who had been listening got up and joined his wife and the billionaire, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Perry White was right. No one knows more about the Planet and Metropolis than Lois. I'm Clark Kent." Clark held his hand out and Bruce accepted it with a smile.

"Perry also said I should meet you too. Apparently the two of you are at the top of his reporter list. He regards you highly." Bruce was being modest about how Perry felt. The man had practically said the paper revolved around these two. He had almost demanded Bruce come down here and meet them. "I would like to get to know the paper and its people."

"Why would Wayne Enterprises want to own a little paper like the Planet?" Lois felt skeptical. She could not understand why Bruce Wayne would have any interest in the Planet.

"Wayne Enterprises did not buy the paper. I did. And I did it because this paper is different than others. You've broken news stories that made more popular news like USA Today and NBC weep for not being the first. Like all of your stories about the Blur those were amazing. Always on his side but at the same time being objective. I was so impressed that I want to be a part of that."

"Well then Welcome to The Daily Planet, Mr. Wayne." Lois spread her arms out gesturing to the room and the building.

"Would the two of you mind showing me around? If you aren't too busy on some front-page worthy story." Bruce smiled hoping he could command their attention for an hour or so. He really wanted to see the building and meet some of the people who would now be working for him.

"We would be delighted to wouldn't we Clark?" replied Lois. Clark nodded thinking this was going to be the most boring afternoon ever. Yet he welcomed the opportunity to contemplate his meeting last night with Batman and his attempted murder.

He had not told Lois of his night because he did not want to worry her about it. She would find out sooner or later and he would pay for keeping it from her, but he knew her and she would want to jump into finding out more about Batman and figuring out who wanted to kill him. He wanted her to stay far away from anyone who was out to kill him, for her safety.

Tonight was going to be a long night and Clark did not particularly enjoy the fact that it was starting off with a boring tour around the Daily Planet. The fact that Bruce Wayne was intriguing and a bit mysterious was the only thing that kept him from excusing himself to do something more interesting.


End file.
